Paris 1900
Paris, France hosted the II Summer Games. This was the first time Paris hosted the games. The next time would be in 1924 for the summer Olympic games. France would also host 1924 Winter Olympic Games, 1968 Winter Olympics in Grenoble and the 1992 Winter Olympic Games in Albertville. The games were meant to be apart of the 1900 World Fair, which also took place in Paris. The games did not have an opening or closing ceremony. 24 Nations competed in 19 sports (95 events). During the Sorbonne (aka the University of Paris) conference of 1895, Baron de Coubertin (the founder of the IOC) suggested that the first Olympics should be held in Paris during the worlds fair. But the conference delegates were unwilling to wait that long. Instead, the first Olympics took place a year later during the 1896 Athens Games. The Greeks hoped that they could keep the olympics in their country but the IOC kept to their decision to hold the olympics in different countries but instead suggested to hold "Panhellenic Games" every two years between each olympics. This was not tried until 1906 with the Intercalated games Historic Events *A number events take place for the first and the last time. Equestrian high and long jumps, swimming obstacle race, two-day cricket, and live pigeon shooting all never appeared again in any other olympics. *For the only time some events were given trophies instead of medals. *Women are allowed to compete. Only in two events though, Lawn tennis and Golf. *England's Charlotte Cooper became the first female olympic champion. She won a gold in tennis singles and later won gold in doubles. *Some American athletes did not compete because various events were held on a Sunday, which they felt was not appropriate to compete during the catholic day of rest. *There was a mixed team from a number of nations. Including France, United States, Great Britain, Australia, Denmark, Spain, Netherlands, Bohemia and Sweden. *Bohemia appeared for the first and only time in the olympic games Medals #France 26 Gold, 41 Silver and 34 Bronze. 101 Total. #United States 19 Gold, 14 Silver and 14 Bronze. 47 Total. #Great Britain 15 Gold, 6 Silver and 9 Bronze. 30 Total. #Belgium 5 Gold, 5 Silver and 5 Bronze. 15 Total. #Mixed Team 6 Gold, 3 Silver and 3 Bronze. 12 Total. #Switzerland 6 Gold, 2 Silver and 1 Bronze. 9 Total. #Germany 4 Gold, 2 Silver and 2 Bronze. 8 Total. #Denmark 1 Gold, 3 Silver and 2 Bronze. 6 Total. #Austria 3 Silver and 3 Bronze. 6 Total #Australia 2 Gold and 3 Bronze. 5 Total. #Hungary 1 Gold, 2 Silver and 2 Bronze. 5 Total. #Norway 2 Silver and 3 Bronze. 5 Total. #Italy 2 Gold and 2 Silver. 4 Total. #Netherlands 1 Silver and 3 Bronze. 4 Total. #Cuba 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #Canada 1 Gold and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #India 2 Silver. 2 Total. #Bohemia 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #Spain 1 Gold. 1 Total. #Mexico 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Sweden 1 Bronze. 1 Total. Image Gallery 1900_paris_medal1.jpg|The front side of a paris 1900 medal medal-olympic-games-1900-r.jpg|The reverse side of a paris 1900 medal Paris Olympics 1900.jpg|1900 Paris Olympic Winner Gold Medal Sample Coin See Also *Logos - A collection of logos featuring this event. *Mascots - The official mascots of this Olympics'. Links Category:Summer Olympic Games Category:Olympic Games Category:France Category:Summer Olympic Games in Europe de:Olympische Sommerspiele 1900